


black fire, burning bright / I murder love in the night

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bickering, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Dragonstone, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Flirting, Frustration, Hair, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Implied Sexual Content, In Public, Love/Hate, Lust, Mild Kink, Mild Language, Nudity, POV Female Character, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Roughness, Sexual Frustration, Skinny Dipping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as she'd thought. The bitch was doing this on purpose.</p><p><b>femslash100 drabble tag #6: Cersei/Melisandre: Shatter</b><br/>+ femslash100 drabble cycle #11: kinks - prompt #7: Queening.<br/>+ 100-women prompt #69*: Water.<br/><span class="small">*5reals</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	black fire, burning bright / I murder love in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



> I've so very much never written this pairing - I didn't even know it was a thing until one of the femslash100 cuties mentioned it, and then wrote one of her own prompts because there really wasn't any other fic for this ship, so like the freaking fairy-goddess-ficcer that I am, I decided to fill one of her prompts.  
> (Hi, darling! I hope you like it! If you do, feel free to ask for more.)
> 
> Title from Lana del Rey's 'Serial Killer'.

"Excuse me?"

Just as she'd thought. The bitch was doing this on purpose, as though she and her crimson hair, glowing dark in the deep blue moonlight, fucking owned Dragonstone. 

Cersei wouldn't have taken Stannis up on his invitation to come to terms had she known the Red Woman would monopolize everywhere she'd be allowed. 

Melisandre's hair pools on the top of the water as she goes under again. Cersei sighs.

She'd been drinking earlier, not but a little up the shore...ah, yes. Precisely what she needs, a forgotten wine chalice, still decorated with the red sheen of wine and berries she'd popped into her mouth whilst conversing with Selyse. 

The Red Woman is either still underwater or underwater again when Cersei returns, and Cersei stands in waiting, chalice hoisted delicately above her eye level, and as the outline of Melisandre's skull rises above the surface, she drops the chalice.

It shatters into many pieces, but it is the first thing that's gotten Melisandre's attention throughout her absence from Stannis' side. 

When she points her face back to shore with a curious look, Cersei shrugs.

"You could stand there being bitter, Lady Lannister, or you could join me, saving us both that trouble," Melisandre declares softly, yet her gaze becomes sharp. 

"Come, relieve us of that dress and _enjoy_ this wondrous night."

She stretches out her hand, walking towards shore just far enough that her small, firm breasts are above the water.

Cersei shivers, lips pursed in partly-feigned disapproval.


End file.
